Abstract Aim 1. Use innovative methods and approaches to maintain, develop and implement a regional outreach program addressing Healthy People 2020/health disparities, health literacy, patient safety, minority health professionals/students, and underserved populations. The NN/LM MCR will work with intermediaries, support partnerships, and engage communities to increase access to health information for a variety of audiences. Aim 2. Promote awareness of health information resources by developing collaborations with organizations serving health professionals, public health workers, and consumers. The NN/LM MCR will contribute to a strong culture of health information collaborations by supporting the sharing of information and resources, maximizing expertise, and minimizing cost. Aim 3. Implement a process for announcing, reviewing, and making sub-awards to regional Network members to help achieve outreach, education, and technology goals. The NN/LM will fund sub-awards to regional Network members to help achieve outreach, education, and technology initiatives, and to encourage collaborations. Aim 4. Implement a regional education program on electronic health information resources, in collaboration with the NTO. The NN/LM MCR training program will improve the skills of Network members, unaffiliated health professionals, non-health sciences librarians, and personnel in community health centers and community based organizations to locate the health information they need. Aim 5. Promote NLM and NN/LM programs and services by exhibiting at national, state, and local health professional, public health workforce, and librarian meetings. The NN/LM MCR will utilize conferences and meetings to instruct, raise awareness of health information resources, and garner feedback on NLM programs and services. Aim 6. Develop, deliver, and evaluate a technology improvement program for regional network members, health professionals and consumers. The NN/LM MCR will assess and address technology barriers in order to increase access to health information and to support essential technology developments pertinent to library sciences.